Forbidden Words
by TjSidhu
Summary: Some words will haunt you forever even though you may not mean them. A scene of two lovers.


Forbidden Words

As usual SuiKotsu was helping at a close friend in need. He would do anything in his power to help a close friend out.

"Don't worry about it, I know what it feels like to lose your family." He gave her a hug and slowly let her go after She had calmed down. "Just go home and talk to your husband. I know he wants to help you as well."

As he concluded his coverstaion with his friend, Sasuko was approaching home after a long day of training. She was always the type to try her best to excel in her strength and didn't pay much attention to what people thought of her. But Suikotsu was lucky enough to find a void in her heart and fill it with his love. She was also the jealous type. She couldn't stand any other woman holding a conversation with him. Sui's friend slowly left the house and greet Sasuko on her way home. Sasuko was outraged when she witnessed this and barged into the house, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Looks like Sasuko's home." He chuckled and finished moving the empty tea cups to the sink. "Welcome home, sweetheart."

She followed his voice and swiftly moved into the kitchen. She was furious and greeted him with a slap across the cheek. "Is this what you do behind my back?! Play with other women?!" She had no intention to listen to what he had to say. "Aren't I good enough for you?!"

"I do no such thing, Sasuko! I would never do that to you!" His eyes were fixed on her raging expression and rubbed his cheek.

"Well, she looked like she had a wonderful time with you!" She showed no sign of letting up with her verbal attacks.

"We did no-" He was cut of by her.

"Just go die! I hate you, Suikotsu! Please just die!" She showed no hesitation in saying those powerful and devastating words.

Suikotsu immediately fell silent and watched her barge out of the kitchen. He stood there motionless for a little while before he placed the food he made for her on the table. She angerily plopped down on the bed and mumbled curses under his name. Soon enough she fell asleep, completely exhausted from the training and yelling. Suikotsu quietly made his way into the room and glanced at her.

"I didn't do anything Sasuko. I was only helping her get over the pain of losing her family. She's just like me." He said all that but Sasuko didn't hear a single words. After all she was asleep. He got himself a pillow and made himself a bed on the ground beside the bed.

"Goodnight... Sweetheart." He closed his eyes and fell asleep with some difficulties. The night faded as the sun began to peek over the horizon and Sasuko gradually woke up. She always got up early in the morning to go for a run and training. She looked down at him sleeping and scoffed as she stepped over him to leave the room. She gathered her gear and headed out just moments before he woke up. He sat up and looked around groggily.

"She already left." He stretched and got up to make the bed. "I think I'll surprise her by planting some tomato seeds in the garden." He smiled warmly even though the word "die" was ringing in his ears. Later on in the day, he went out to the store to pick up the seeds. When he returned, he noticed the door had been opened.

"I guess Sasuko just arrived." He stepped through the door and called out, "I'm home." His voice startled the robbers causing them to knock over a lamp.

"Sasuko? Are you-" He was cut off the robbers running out. They pushed him to the ground to get passed him.

"Come back here!" He got up to his feet and started to chase them. He eventually caught one of the thieves and grappled him, trying to take the bag back. One of them got behind Suikotsu and pierced his lower back with a knife. He instantly fell to the ground as the thief pulled the knife out of his back. Suikotsu managed to get hold of Sasuko's necklace as he fell over. The robbers took off as he lay on his side bleeding profusely.

"Thank...goodness, I was...able to get...this." He held the necklace close to chest and tried his best not to black out.

Sasuko was returning from her daily routine when she saw a body lying at the side of the road. There was a stream of blood that descended down the small slope as she got closer and closer. The blue hair instantly caught her eyes and she completely froze with shock.

"...Suikotsu?..." She slowly approached the barely alive body and dropped her things as she stood next to him.

"S-Suikotsu?" Tears fell uncontrollably as she dropped down to her knees and pulled him onto her lap.

"What happened to you?" She shakily touched his cheek and tried to bring him back. He groaned in severe pain and opened his eyes slowly.

"Oh...Welcome back...Sweetheart." He let of a fading smile as he lifted his hand to place on her cheek. His hands were as cold as death itself.

"Who did-" She stopped talking as the words she said yesterday started to reply in her mind.

"I...did..this." She started to cry hysterically as she looked down at him.

"Sasuko, will you tell me...how we first met?" He exposed the necklace which he protected with his life and slowly placed it around her neck one last time.

"U-Um, we met at the hot springs for the first time. I couldn't careless who you were but you never gave up on trying to make me smile." She smiled softly through the tears and continued to the story. Soon after she finished, Suikotsu spoke his final words.

"And ever since that day...I was truly in love with you...I always will love you." He voice started to fade away along with his life.

"Please don't leave me, Suikotsu! I'm sorry for saying all those things I said last night! Please...please don't leave me. We were supposed to get married soon." She showed him the ring he gave her. "You said you would never leave me, Suikotsu."

He smiled one last time which was engraved in her mind and heart that very moment.

"I love...you..." His breath gave out and crossed over to the other world.

She held him tightly, yelling his name at the top of her lungs before she silently cried with her head placed against his.

Few days passed by and it was time to cremate his body. People from the neighborhood, the hospital and the restaurant came to see him off. Sasuko sat next to the casket with her eyes fixed on his cold and stiff body. Her feelings and emotions had died along side the person she truly loved. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and months turned to years but Sasuko didn't go a single day without spending time at Suikotsu's grave. As time went on, old age had taken Sasuko away from the world. And now she lays next to her one and only love.


End file.
